Interrupted: Avengers
by Terez
Summary: Companion piece to my Iron Man Interrupted series. A series on each Avenger interrupting Pepper and Tony. Pepperony!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Avengers is the property of Marvel **

**A/N:First off this is my 100th story! So thank you everyone for all of your support, this never would have happened with out all of you! I really can't believe I have 100 fics on this site, I only intended to write just one story, my first one as the idea would not leave me be, never would I have thought that 99 more would follow!**

**Alright, so now that that is out of the way, I was originally going to start with another interruption chapter, but some of you were deeply concerned that poor Tony was going to end up with permanent blue balls, so I hope this makes up for it!**

* * *

**Stars and Stripes**

"Tony…" Pepper sighs, shifting in the twin sized bed, still half asleep. Tony lays pressed against her, morning wood digging into her back, his hand nestled between her thighs, stroking against her. "Were the two times last night not enough?" she asks with a bit of sarcasm, but does nothing to stop his wondering hands.

"You were gone for a whole week," Tony pouts, nose buried in her hair.

"I doubt you even noticed" Pepper laughs with a teasing grin. She knows when left on his own he spends all his time working down in his garage where time seems to stop.

"Of course I noticed," Tony snorts enjoying the way she shutters against him when he slips his fingers between her wet folds. "I slept down here the whole time." He laughs, moving her leg up over his hip.

Pepper rolls her eyes and shakes her head; his statement only reinforces her thoughts that he's done little else other than work. "I hope you aaaaa-ate." She moans out, melting against him when he sides in from behind.

"Bruce kept an eye on me," Tony reassures her rocking against her.

"Hmmm," Pepper hums in the back of her throat, losing interest in the conversation as her breath shortens. Reaching back she twists her fingers up in his hair, her other hand slips down her body gripping the back of his hand hard as he grinds against her.

"Tony…" Pepper sighs, eyes squeezed shut as the pleasure builds; shifting her leg along his hip she causes Tony to groan loudly in her ear.

"Pepper…" He pants in response before they're reduced to nothing more than noises, both frantically pushing for a needed release.

Pepper breaks first, shirking slightly as her leg slides off his hip; she curls tightly in on herself.

"Pe-" He starts to yell cut off with his own orgasm when she locks up her body squeezing him impossibly tight as her knees press together. "Geez Pep," Tony sighs heavily as Pepper uncurls after a few minutes, relaxing against him and allowing him to slide out.

"You alright?" Pepper asks with a joking smile poking him playfully in the ribs.

"Yeah" Tony sighs in contentment, eyes falling closed.

"Good," Pepper insists, peeling him off of her, "Because it's time to get up." Tony groans in response as Pepper sits up, pulling the sheet with her. "God," she moans, arching her back, well aware that he's now peeked an eye open to watch her. "Why do I let talk me into this bed?"

"Because you don't really sleep on business trips and refuse to sleep on the plane." Tony states in a very obvious way.

"That's because I worry no one is here to watch over you."

"Yeah," Tony smiles, lightly running a finger down her back. "Bruce isn't as good as you."

"I'm going to go shower," Pepper laughs slipping from the bed.

"Shower?" Tony perks up instantly, jumping form the bed to chase after her. "Pep, wait!" Pepper doesn't slow her pace as she emerges from the hidden nook in the back of the garage, but she does stop abruptly when she passes the glass doors in the middle of room, gasping slightly just before Tony crashes into her back; he vaguely hears someone else yell with a curse clearly just as surprised as they are to learn they are not as alone in the garage as once thought.

A quick peek over Pepper's shoulder conforms the voice he recognizes, while Pepper's shock quickly turns to concern, "Bruce?"

Tony becomes equally worried at the scientist hunched over breathing deeply though his nose and out through his mouth, his eyes squeezed shut in concentration and finger held out to Pepper's question. While he takes great pleasure in tormenting Bruce, eagerly pocking and prodding him with anything in reach, the Hulk joining him and Pepper while they stand naked in the garage isn't a moment he really wants to live.

"You alright, Bruce?" Tony asks, stepping around Pepper, trying to block her off in case Bruce does turn. While he trusts the man immensely he knows the state of Bruce's mind influences how the Hulk comes out and often he take little care of his surroundings; he's not about to let Pepper get accidently hit.

A small smile tugs at his lips when he hears Pepper groan at him in irritation when he moves around her, well aware that he's now using himself as a human shield. Pepper may not be on board with him tormenting the man to bring out his alter ego but over the months she's taken quite a fondness for Bruce all in her own way.

Bruce nods slowly response; his breathing leveling out as he finally lifts his head, removing the headphones that had clearly helped hide their presence. His expression slides quickly into uncertain disgust when he opens his eyes 'you're naked." He speaks quietly almost to himself, void of little emotion as if he were talking of the weather. "Clearly I'm interrupting something."

"Yes you are," Tony bites out with a bit of a grin trying to lighten the mood, cringing when Pepper jabs him sharply in the ribs. "Ow! Pepper."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you two would be down here," Bruce apologizes clearly trying to ignore the fact that Tony is standing openly nude. "I just came to get this." He explains, holding out the notebook in his hand. "And I have it, so I'll leave," Bruce continues in a rush, clearly becoming more embarrassed as time passes, turning to leave.

"Just so you know," Tony shouts at his retreating form. "It's cold down here."

Pepper rolls her eyes, turning to walk away while Bruce pauses for a moment in uncertainty. "I don't think he cares what size your penis is Tony."

"I'm competing with the Hulk," Tony shouts, following after her. "He's is probably like two feet long!"

"How is that good thing?" Pepper calls as she and Tony disappear into the other side of the garage, leaving Bruce to shake his head at the strange couple.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter of the new little series, so please review if you guys want more!**

**P.S. I tend to think Tony's Garage/workshop is like a mini home, he's a spot in the back with a small bed for when he doesn't want to make the trek upstairs, a kitchen and bathroom because I figure when he gets in the zone for working he probably doesn't want to have to go too far for anything.**

**P.S.S And just so you all know the titles are meant to be confusing, I don't want you guys to know who's interrupting ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: All right guys thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter, you guys were amazingly supportive of this story, so I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

* * *

**The One Eyed Man**

"Oh…God….Peppeeeerrr," Tony pants heavily, begging with his eyes squeezed shut and back arched, pulling at the handcuffs confining his wrists. His chest heaves as sweat builds and hips shift, he's desperate for any sort of friction, but Pepper has carefully sat higher on his stomach safely out of reach.

Pepper chuckles in response, leaning down to press kisses along his jaw, shoulders shaking with laughter when he squirms and begs again. "You're the one that wanted the cuffs." She reminds him, unsympathetically.

"Yeah," Tony huffs out through gritted teeth while Pepper maliciously teases him. "I'm starting to regret that."

Pepper sinkers, then moans hotly in his ear as she shifts against his stomach, rolling her hips.

Tony's stomach tenses against her, his own throaty moan mixing with hers. "I'm going to come," he tells her, eyes still shut and breathing rigid.

Pepper sits up, grinning slightly in response while Tony whimpers helplessly, yanking hard at the cuffs again. Moving her hand behind her back, she slips it under the tented blanket draped across his lap. Stroking up the underside of his throbbing body, the vain pulsating under the skin, all it takes is a few well-placed strokes. He grunts loudly yanking at his restrains, body curling in and hips bucking.

Pepper gins smugly when he releases a heavy breath, shuttering as she leans down grinding against the plane of his stomach. "Where are the keys?" she whispers hotly in his ear.

"Wha?" he questions though post orgasmic bliss.

"The keys," Pepper laughs.

Pleasure slips away, to confusion, then out right panic "Uh…"

Pepper pulls back slightly, looking him in the face, "You don't have the keys? How did you not grab the keys!?"

"You were out here!" Tony shouts back as she slides off him. "Naked! You told me to grab something!"

"Why didn't you just grab the bag?" Pepper sighs in annoyance.

"Bag?" Tony calls, awkwardly arching on the ground, trying to watch her ash she leaves the living room.

Pepper stops dead in her tracks on the way to their bedroom, looking back at him over her shoulder, "The bag the cuffs were in…with the keys…" Tony shirks back down on the ground in response, while Pepper chews him out from inside their room. "Really Tony, they could be anywhere!"

Laying back on the floor Tony lets her rant, debating on when to tell her that they might be down in his garage.

Then, the elevator dings.

Scrambling awkwardly on the ground, Tony's eyes go wide with fear as he struggles in vain to see over the back of the couch. "Go away!" he shouts just as the heavy footsteps sound through the room.

"Excuse me!?" Pepper yells from the other room, obviously not hearing their uninvited guest.

"I require your assistance, Man of Iron." Thor booms over Pepper, clearly lost in his own head, failing to hear Tony words and instead relying on the sound of his voice to find him. He comes to a stop at the back of the couch looking up from whatever's in his hand, going from confused to panic, jumping over the back of the couch.

Tony pushes back in surprise, flinching when Thor crouches down and grabs at his wrists. "The heathen that has done this shall pay dearly." Thor threatens, easily snapping the thin silver chain on the cuffs. "Such flimsy devices," he draws out in confusion, looking at the broken metal chain.

"Thor!" Tony shouts in irritation as the chain slips through the gap they had fed the cuffs through. "What the hell!"

"You have been taken prisoner." Thor observes in an obvious fashion, his head cocked in confusion "Why are you naked?" he asks as Tony stands, covering himself with the blanket.

"I can't believe you broke my cuffs," Tony huffs, ignoring his question.

"Are you not in trouble?" Thor asks, still concerned.

"No, I'm not!" Tony yells shaking his head in annoyance. "Now go away! Pepper open the door," he requests of his girlfriend, currently hiding in their room, slipping through the crack and shutting the door.

Thor shakes his head in confusion, turning to leave, "Such strange customs on Midgard."

* * *

**A/N: So that's it for Thor…Please review!**

**p.s. I had a request for a Loki interruption chapter, he wasn't going to be part of my line up as I really can't think of anything cannon involving him, however if anyone out there has a scenario they think might work given all the films we have to date, I might reconsider.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3**

* * *

**Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde**

"UGH," Tony grunts loudly, sweat breaking along his brow. "Oh God…I can't do this..."

"Just breath," Pepper smiles, failing to hide her laughter.

"This hurts," Tony hisses out through clenched teeth, his body shaking against the pain.

"Tony you have to relax."

"I want to stop," he pleads, chest heaving.

"You big baby," Pepper grounds out unsympathetically.

"Ugh, fuck!" Tony curses, dropping hard to the ground gasping for air.

Pepper shakes her head and rolls her eyes "It's Yoga, Tony."

Rolling over on his back Tony huffs and puffs. "It's torture," he gasps out, head lulling to the side. His gaze lands on her stretched out figure a slow smile spreading across his face. "Though, it does have its perks."

Pepper glances down at him as his eyes travel the length of her body, greedily drinking her in. "You're suppose to be stretching Tony."

"Trust me," Tony grins mischievously "things are definitely stretching."

"You're disgusting."

"What? It's a complement. You look hot," he tells her, reaching up to smack at her backside.

"Stop ogling me and get up," Pepper deadpans, sliding from the floor into a standing position.

"If you're going to kill me can't you just smother me with my pillow in my sleep?" Tony grumbles, rolling over on to his stomach, pushing himself up to his hands and knees, before standing next her.

"Don't tempt me," Pepper growls, effortlessly moving into another pose.

"Do you have any idea how hard this is to do with an erection," Tony snarls, awkwardly trying to follow Pepper's lead.

"Would you stop trying to make this sexual?"

"You're the one in the sports bra, doing things like 'Doggy style,' Tony grins cheekily.

"Downward facing Dog?" Pepper questions with a cocked eyebrow.

"Your ass is in the air, it's the same thing."

Pepper rolls her eyes, sliding into her next pose, refusing to comment.

"Don't you know any couples poses," Tony questions, clearly distracted as he fails to follow along and instead steps onto her mat.

"No," Pepper sighs, closing her eyes in concentration. "And I don't think you need more distractions."

"Well I can think of a few poses," Tony boasts while Pepper cracks an eye skeptically. "Cowgirl, the toad, sixty-nine—"

"Can you be serious, please?" Pepper groans. "You're the one that asked to come down here with me."

"I am serious," Tony purrs, pulling her out of her pose, pressing her flush against his chest.

Pursing her lips in determination, Pepper fights to hold him off, "I'm all sweaty."

"Sounds like you could use a shower," Tony grins, wrapping his arms at her waist scooping her from the ground before she can comment.

"Tony-" Pepper cries at the sudden movement when her feet leave the mat while Tony crumbles to the ground at the added weight.

"Shit!" He curses as his back hits the ground, while Pepper falls over him.

"Smooth," Pepper laughs resting on her forearms, face pressed close.

"I think you broke me," Tony huffs out.

"Are you alright?" she asks, genuinely a little concerned knowing that landing on him certainly hadn't helped.

"I can think of something that would make it better," Tony grins cheekily, hands resting at her hips.

"You're hopeless,"

"I'm also horny," Tony grins, pulling her along his pelvis.

Pepper sighs softly, eyes involuntarily falling closed, her body tensing at the movement. "Right here?"

Tony shrugs slightly, "I don't think I can move."

"So I have to do all the work?"

"I think it's only fair after all the torture you put me though."

Pepper rolls her eyes, and shakes her head, grinning slowly at him as she leans down, her voice husky in his ear. "You're going to regret that," she promises hotly running her lips down his neck.

"Oh…oh God," he gasps out eyes falling closed as he arches into her touch. Pepper trails her hands down his body expertly making him squirm, her mouth sliding back up capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

Pepper pulls back quickly eyes wide with panic as Tony shifts to look over. Natasha and Clint stand before them, looking equal parts confused and disgusted.

"This is a common floor," Clint reprimands while Natasha stands expectantly, waiting for their response. "Bad enough you traumatized Steve for a week, ya gotta do it to the rest of us?"

"Uh…we're just doing yoga," Tony responses with a cringe.

Natasha smiles wickedly in response. "Great," she grins in smug satisfaction, calling his bluff as she purposefully walks past. "Than you wont mind us."

"When did the beast with two backs become a yoga pose," Clint teases as he follows after her while Pepper slides off of Tony, fighting a bright blush.

"I hate you both," Tony snarls as he stands, while Pepper tries to slink off with as much dignity as possible.

"Really?" Clint turns back with a teasing grin. "You seem pretty happy to see us."

Tony's face falls further, his lips thinning in annoyance. "Fuck you," he snaps turning to stalk away.

Clint gives a bark of laughter turning his cheeky grin on Natasha, who stands watching the whole scene with a smirk. "Aw, sounds like someone needs to get laid." Natasha shakes her head with a laugh, then drops back slightly to the right; Clint follows inactively, barley missing the water bottle lobed at his head. Clint snorts with laughter "Nice try Stark!"

"Why the hell did I invite people to live with us?!" Tony shouts after Pepper, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed :)**


	4. Spider Bite

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the support, you guys rock!**

* * *

**Spider Bite**

"Have I told you how incredibly sexy you look today?" Tony grins, rounding the passenger side of the car.

"What do you want?" Pepper questions, looking suspicious.

"You know the polite thing to do is thank someone when they compliment you," Tony scoffs.

"Unless," Pepper counters with a knowing smirk. "That someone is clearly trying to get in your pants."

"It's your fault," Tony purrs seductively, his hands resting on her hips, rocking her slowly.

"My fault?"

"Uh huh," He breathes heavily against her ear. "You know this all drives me crazy, " he tells her, toying with a button on her shirt. "So prim, so proper, so _polite_." He hisses hotly, pressing his body tight against her. "It was torture having to keep my hands to myself."

"You didn't," Pepper reminds him with a small smirk, vividly remembering his wondering hands under the table during the meeting.

Tony rolls his eyes playfully, "Well, you're lucky I didn't bend you over the table and take you right there."

"The board of directors would have loved that."

"Don't think they would have blamed me."

"Mmmm" Pepper purrs, running her hands down his chest "well you do look pretty good in your suit," Pepper taunts, running her finger along the black jacket.

"It's Dolce," He puffs his chest out in pride, smile faltering when Pepper snorts with laughter.

"Prada," She corrects in between giggles, a smirk still on her lips as she wraps his tie around her hand, pulling his closer.

"I knew that," Tony grins softly, his warm breath washing over her.

"Sure you did," Pepper teases, her mouth tantalizingly close.

"The tie's mine," he murmurs, a breath away.

"I saw," Pepper chuckles with a grin as Tony presses his lips to hers, pinning her to the car with his hips. "Tony we're still in the garage," Pepper reminds him as his lips begin to trail down her neck, while his hands un-tuck her shirt.

"I was thinking we should christen the car."

"We've already had sex in the car Tony."

"Not on it," He drawls, slowly guiding her towards the hood of the vehicle.

"We've had sex on several of your cars," Pepper laughs, letting him slide her up on the hood.

"Not this one."

"Are we suppose to have sex on all of them," Pepper questions while Tony busies himself with the buttons on her blouse.

"Why not?"

"Because you have 33 cars," Pepper reminds him in an obvious manner.

"So?" Tony mumbles around kisses as he trails his lips down her sternum.

"That's a lot of cars."

"That's a lot of sex," He challenges looking back up with a teasing smirk before capturing her lips.

"I really don't understand your fascination with this," Pepper pants as he makes quick work of her shirt and bra.

"It's a guy thing," Tony laughs nibbling at her lip.

"Mmmm," Pepper moans in a vague understanding, her hands sliding to his hips to unclasp his belt buckle letting his pants pool around his ankles. With her skirt hiked up around her waist he grinds against her, her legs setting around him, locking him in place. She grinds back a few times before his hands move down her sides, gently untangling her exciting a whimper when he pins her to the car, putting some space between them. His hands slide further still, slipping to the inside of her thigh, stroking softly and only close enough to tease.

Pepper mutters under her breath in response, spurring him on as she begins to murmur certain syllables clearly trying to hold back her frustrations. She manages to swallow back the word though, fighting frantically at his hold and getting nowhere "You're such an ass," she bites out hoarsely, gasping for air, still struggling.

"You know that's not what I want to hear," Tony whispers hotly in her ear, shoving his hand roughly up her thigh, bypassing where she wants him most at the last second, continuing up her body to squeeze her breast hard.

Chocking back a scream Pepper moans, arching up off the car, her nails digging into his back as she tries in vain to grind against him, met with nothing but empty air. "God…Tony…" she pleads pushing again.

"Not until you say it," Tony teases, slipping his hand slowly down her stomach.

Pepper shifts, throwing a glare cringing and tensing the lower he gets, forced to conceded when he moves straight to her thigh again. "ugh…Fuck!" she screams at the top of her lungs in frustration, mouth agape and breathless, it's music to his ears.

Tony's victorious smirk and retort die quickly when loud crash sounds behind them right after she screams. Pepper tenses beneath him and their gazes shift back behind Tony landing on the dumbfounded Steve Rogers.

He stands like a deer in the headlights, frozen, wide-eyed and bright red with embarrassment. "Rogers!" Tony snaps after several seconds of staring, as he's the first to recover, far more concerned for Pepper's state of undress than his own.

Steve blinks rapidly shaking his head before he drops his gaze to the floor, "Um…uh…uh." He stammers trying to come up with a coherent sentence, shaking slightly.

"Would you get out of here!?" Tony shouts over his floundering, blindly throwing the first thing he grabs in his direction.

"Tony that's my bra!" Pepper cries as the article of clothing goes flying.

"Don't touch that!" He yells at Steve as he backs away in a panic, muttering a sting of inaudible words before he rushes from the room, tripping over several things in the process.

Tony watches him go with a slight glare, his chest puffed out protectively only pulling his gaze away when he leaves and Pepper unexpectedly begins to laugh.

"Oh my god," she laughs awkwardly, burring her face in her hands in embarrassment.

Tony snorts with laughter in response, pressing his nose to her hair and kissing her temple, "He isn't going to be able to look you in the eye for at least a week."

"Get off," Pepper chuckles uncomfortably, pushing at his shoulders.

"Aw come on Pep," Tony begs, pressing into her.

"But Steve-"

"No offense Honey," Tony interrupts. "But you're the last person he's going to want to see. I on the other hand…" he trails off, his gaze sliding down to her exposed breasts. "I definitely want to see more." His goatee scraps the underside of her breast as his lips slide along the delicate skin sucking the nipple into his mouth.

Shuttering at his touch, Pepper relaxes back against the car, the worry slipping from her face. "Fine," she sighs in defeat, her legs instinctively locking at his hips as he grinds against her. "Just hurry, before someone else decides to interrupt."

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed Cap, haven't decided if there will be more as I'm having trouble coming up with scenarios but we'll see :)**


End file.
